


Prettiest Person in the Galaxy

by halfwitgit



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, First post!, cresswell is actually everything, establish relationship?, i might add to this, it can really be anything in this case, its cheesy one shot time buddy, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwitgit/pseuds/halfwitgit
Summary: Cress didn't know how to flirt. But it's ok, she can figure it out.





	Prettiest Person in the Galaxy

Cress had started to learn the do’s and don’ts of flirting. She didn’t know when it started, but an occasional line found its way into her mind every time Thorne had walked by her station on the Rampion, and she had no idea why she was thinking it. In all seriousness, she was still awkward about it, but she still thought about what would have happened if she _did_ say it.

However, one fateful day, his presumptuous self had leaned himself on her shoulder from behind her seat and had decided to make her blush the reddest she’d been all day. “So, how’s the prettiest person in the galaxy doing?” Thorne asked. If she was standing she would have sworn his tone would have made her knees buckle. And he was so close. If he moved any closer he could be touching her earlobe with his lips. She shook the forming fantasy out of her head in a heartbeat.

Cress could  _feel_ him smirking. She reminded herself to breathe and relax. This was Thorne. _Her_ Captain Thorne. The thought had always made her swoon.

Cress tried to continue her act: nonchalant, focused on trying to keep a concentrated look plastered on her face. She made herself look like she was getting carried away in her work, and spared him, from what she hoped, was a well-rehearsed fleeting glance.

“I don’t know. How _are_ you doing?” Cress answered, trying to keep the heat that was rising onto her cheeks at least a little controlled.

Thorne didn’t say anything for a moment, and for a second Cress thought she had scared the poor man away. The silence amidst the pair made her want to disappear. _This_ is why she didn’t say anything out loud. _Stupid, stupid, stu-_

“I’m fine.” His voice cracked when he said it. It was adorable. Cress couldn’t help but feel the flourishing lump of pride and the overwhelming elated feeling forming in her chest. Before she knew it, a smile had found its way onto her delicate features. The sudden blossom of confidence in her next move even startled her.

She turned her head enough to which his cheek was in notable distance to her face, and gave him a quick peck. “As long as you’re happy Captain, I don’t have much to worry about.”

A look of surprise and awestruck wonder filled Thorne’s sharp attributes. Cress wasn’t sure if she was just imagining things, but was that a blush she was seeing on his cheeks? Cress was never the one to initiate such a reaction. Another shot of pride raced up her spine as she watched him. Maybe she should do the flirting thing more often. Just seeing him all flustered was the highlight of her day.

Thorne’s eyes had met hers and all of a sudden he was swooping in and giving her a peck on her lips. “You missed,” Thorne said, a mischievous smile had crept at the corners of his lips and she almost melted. If he noticed, he didn’t say anything. He just laughed. Before she could say anything more, he was already gone.


End file.
